


The flu

by sonicinthestone



Series: Mortality [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, jack is a baby when he is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicinthestone/pseuds/sonicinthestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets the flu and is a massive baby who demands Ianto looks after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The flu

Jacks head was pounding, his nose was blocked causing him to sniffle, his throat was dry and painful and he felt slightly nauseous. 

‘This is it Ianto, I’m going to die.’ He had been stood up, but collapsed on the sofa in defeat, putting a cushion over his head. 

 

‘From what I can tell you have the flu, hardly fatal.’

 

‘You don’t understand, my head really hurts.’ Jack groaned. ‘And I’m cold.’ Jack looked like a disappointed puppy and Ianto couldn’t help but laugh.

 

‘It would probably help if you put some clothes on.’ 

 

‘But the clothes are all the way in there.’ Jack gestured wildly to the bedroom, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow which was still over his face.

 

‘Come on, get up.’ Ianto pulled Jack off the sofa, and just managed to avoid dumping him in a pile on the ground. Ianto delivered him to the bedroom and threw a pair of jogging  bottoms and a woolen jumper at him. 

 

‘These are yours.’ Jack said. 

 

‘Well you only own suits, one pair of jeans and one t-shirt, hardly practical.’

 

‘They smell good.’ Jack said before struggling to put them on.

 

‘God I didn’t know Flu made you into a 5 year old.’ Ianto said, sighing and pushing Jack under the covers once he had dressed himself, then he started riffling through the drawers next to the bed for painkillers. 

 

‘Aliens can have the earth, just take it as long as they bring a flu remedy. I don’t even feel like sex right now. That is how ill i am. What is the point in illness it’s so stupid!.’ Ianto sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

 

‘Here Flu tablets and ibuprofen. Water.’ Ianto pressed them into his hands and then left.

 

‘Where are you going?’

 

‘To the hub.’ 

 

‘Can’t you just tell them I’m sick.’

‘Well I’ll tell them that anyway but I still need to go in.’

 

‘Can’t you just stay.’

 

‘Do you know how much stick you’ll get if I not only tell them you’re sick, but I have to stay because you need looking after.’ Jack stuck his lip out and gave Ianto his best pleading face. ‘Fine, fine.’

 

‘You can just never resist me.’ Jack winced slightly in pain as he shuffled on the bed and Ianto actually started to feel genuinely sorry for him. 

 

‘I’ll go make some soup.’ 

 

‘Don’t leaaaaavveeeee.’ 

 

‘You need to eat, then I’ll come back.’ Jack just nodded and held the glass of water too his head to try get some relief from his head ache. Ianto felt an ache of fondness as he walked into the kitchen, it felt like a very normal situation, and he still wasn’t sure quite how all this had happened, but he was happy that it had. He took a tin of soup out of the cupboard and heated it, he was good at coffee, and cheese toasties, but not much else. ‘Soup.’ Ianto said, presenting it on a tray with a huge hunk of bread.

 

‘You know I still resent the fact I have to eat, all the time, it’s distracting.’

 

‘Just shut up and and eat Jack.’ And jack did, virtually breathing in the soup. ‘Mmm that’s good, I feel much better now.’

 

‘Can I go to work then?’

 

‘Nope.’ Jack responded, ‘I order you to stay here and keep me warm.’

 

‘You have bed covers.’ 

 

‘That was an order.’ Jack replied, smiling slightly. Ianto gave in, carefully removing his shoes, suit jacket and tie (that he had put on for going to the hub) and deposited them on a chair in the bedroom, and then shuffled into the bed beside Jack. ‘Your shirt buttons are really scratchy,’ Jack said when Ianto pulled Jack towards him and lifted his arms round him. 

 

‘This is only because you’re ill.’ Ianto said, de-tangling himself from jack and then taking off his shirt, pressing his bare chest against Jack once again. 

 

‘Better.’ Jack hummed contently, and then promptly fell asleep. 

 

 


End file.
